Hella Money
Hella Money is a money elemental, grandfather of D-Money, and a marketing executive / gimmick idea man for Destruction Bench Agreement. He is incredibly eccentric and comes up with a lot of crazy bullshit for episode gimmicks as a part of that committee of people. He has bucket loads of cash to throw around and has likely laced nanochips into every DBA fighter as to turn any scenario into a live broadcasted episode. Surprisingly, he is both terrifying and lovable. He enjoys playing his theme song constantly. He is comprised of fraudulent ~ (roughly) $1.2 dollar bills. Powers It is unknown if he has any extraordinary money elemental powers himself as of current, he at the very least has tons of cash with which to bribe people. This, if anything, makes him extremely powerful as he can essentially manipulate anyone into doing what he wants. He also seems to have a knack for appearing out of literally nowhere, although it is unknown if this is a power of his or something else. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 44 Hella Money entered Dr. Marlow's office right before Morpheus jumped into James' mind to cure the epithet-based affliction he had. You see, Hella Money wanted an episode, and when he wants an episode he gets one. So he immediately bribed Morpheus to not go in, and instead take the DBA party into the Dreamscape to expose their personal issues on live television. The players were all on the fence and trying to escape when they first laid eyes on him, but Hella Money simply locked the doors with Anti-Epithet Titanium to trap them in, before bribing each of them with $500,000, in american currency anyway. He originally said that figure in his native currency, but unfortunately the uncultured swine insulted him and his culture. He also appeared at the very end of the episode to stop Dr. Marlow from using his outclass and probably killing the DBA contestants on accident. He said he'd fire him if he kept going, which quickly made him stop. He then gave the money he promised out, because while Hella Money is many things, he ain't no fuckin liar. - Episode 45 Hella Money appeared by technicality in this episode, with a fake version of him being summoned by Mars Asterbelt by use of her own Gachapon based powers. Mars ordered him to pay various enemies to perform certain actions, but as many of them were children he had to abstain to avoid accusations of child labor. Instead he gave a little money to Mars to give out to the enemies to avoid the association. Unfortunately, that small loan was of 50 million dollars, which caused Mars to immediately abandon her "friends", disband the Gacha Gang, and flee with the money vowing revenge. - Episode 49 Hella Money approached the party during an off holiday with a job: act as tour guides for some rich family's private tour of the DBA arena. They obliged, because of course they would it's Hella Money they'd be loaded. Penny Craftwork shows herself as a fan of Hella Money, and he gives her some of his fraudulent dollar bills as a sort of autograph to a fan before vanishing into the ether as usual. - Episode 50 Surprisingly unlike the rest of the cameo appearances, Hella Money was his actual self during the massive time anomaly crisis going on in this episode. Fired out of the Euclidean Moonbuster by Clarisse, Hella Money was foreshadowed early in the episode before arriving to once again threaten Dr. Marlow with being fired. Of course this was a fake Time Construct version, but by fulfilling the boss' previous defeat condition he was instantly destroyed. Afterwards Hella Money does what he usually does and phased through the walls. Trivia * Hella Money's design is inspired by the old Geico mascot, the "Always Watching" money. * Hella Money was originally gonna be some random generic smiley rich guy named Richard Smothers, however zanza wasn't sure if he needed to go farther and shot a random idea to Elthanis, who enjoyed it. * Zanza almost forgot to make Hella Money's icon, which was also done in like 30 minutes at 2am the morning of his first appearance. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters